


The Tokyo streets at night are always the densest shade of red

by tokumusume



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, live action, movie, now this is a weird pairing, there is some light choking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: For Mado Kureo, Amon Kotaro is nothing but a skilled partner and a way to relieve his sexual urges.





	The Tokyo streets at night are always the densest shade of red

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER (just in case): I never watched the anime or read the manga. This fic is purely based on the live action movie starring Oizumi Yo as Mado Kureo and Suzuki Nobuyuki as Amon Kotaro.

By now Amon Kotaro was more than used to Mado Kureo's crazy demands. A rough night hunting ghouls and collecting quinques made him horny and he just needed to walk into a decadent love hotel and fuck Amon to oblivion. 

There were no words, they weren’t necessary. Mado would sit Amon on the edge of the bed and undress him leisurely, taking time to kiss Amon's plump lips, jaw, neck, all while pumping his own cock to full hardness. Mado would then slid it into Amon's mouth and close his fingers around his throat. This image alone could make him come but Mado preferred to release his load inside Amon's muscular ass.

Amon accepted Mado's perversions calmly. There weren’t many opportunities to get laid at the CCG and Mado's big fat dick did a good job in satisfying his needs. All he had to do was shut his mouth and open his legs. 

Mado climbed the bed, positioned himself between his knees and penetrated Amon with his cock drenched in lube and precum. He was oddly into kissing and Amon didn't complain. His dick also hardened for Mado. 

His partner wasn't handsome or young but he had gravitas and a sexy, enigmatic aura (all he knew was that he had a daughter and a dead wife) that made Amon both fear and lust after him. With Mado's tongue swirling across his neck, sweaty white hair falling around his face and sticking to his skin, Mado's cock going in and out of his abused hole, Amon let his mind go blank and came with a deep growl. Mado followed with a few thrusts and ejaculated inside Amon as he intended to. 

He kissed the young man's lips and got on his feet. There wasn't time to snuggle in bed and they didn't want it either. Mado made it clear that it was about the sex, physical pleasure, fucking and coming, no emotions. Amon agreed to his terms. Attachment only brought him misery anyway.


End file.
